DATA
by kurounue13
Summary: Data was created for Clu by Kevin Flynn. Not only is she CLU's most trusted body guard next to Rinzler. But she was also created to be his companion, his Partner…his Wife so to speak. CLUOC Rated M for future chapters for all the obvious reasons.


Hi every one! okay this story was inspired by my number one favorite Clu story, by the name of Ultimate Ally! LOVE IT! now this is my FIRST ever story for Tron. I hope that it is good, reviews are greatly appreciated! i love knowing what everyone thinks. And if something is wrong or seems a bit off Constructive criticism is welcomed. After all constructive criticism makes for a better writer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tron!

Chapter one: A New Creation

Clu watched as Kevin worked on some new machines. Kevin was creating something, and Clu wanted to know what. Across the room was a long table padded by white cushion like thing. Surrounding the table were several mechanical arms.

"Kevin, what are you doing?"

He smiled at Clu's child like curiosity, "Something very special," he sighed as he stood up "something very special." With a push of a button the machines came to life. Two sets of mechanical arms moved and started glowing, and beginning at one of the ends of the table they began to piece together something.

One by one they moved together in a rapid motion Clu saw a program was beginning to form. He watched as a body was being formed, starting from the feet and working their way up. Two other arms came up near the other two and began the same repetitive motion as the other two. This time, starting at the hands and moving up the arms.

Kevin watched Clu's reaction very closely out of the corner of his eye. His eyes widened when he saw the naked form of a woman before him.

Her skin looked porcelain in the color, fair but yet it was not, and looked so very delicate and soft. Her hair was a vibrant red and was down to her waist. Some of the thick red locks came down her chest covering her ample breast from his eyes. She looked as though she was in a peaceful sleep, like the angel's Kevin had described to him from his world.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

A familiar black substance came over her body, and the familiar black suit was formed. (Think something similar to Quorra's.) The blue white circuits had begun to glow brightly.

Clu followed Kevin as he walked over to where the sleeping beauty lay. Kevin stood on one side of the table, and Clu the other. "Data," Her eyes opened as he uttered her name. They were a soft and gentle pale blue, and they entranced Clu.

Slowly she sat up and looked at Kevin "Hello Creator," she said softly with a smile. Data's voice stirred something within Clu, something he had never felt before.

He liked it.

Kevin returned the smile "Hello Data." Her blue eyes found Clu's and she gave him the same warm soft smile she had given Kevin.

"Clu I created Data to be your companion, for you know that I can't always be here. She will be by your side when you need one. A friend when you are feeling alone, someone to always care for you and help you. She will be your partner Clu; I know that you two will be very happy together."

Data's cheeks became tinted by a soft pink hue as Clu took her hand and gently helped her off of the table. Their eyes still locked as they stood close to each other.

"Hello, Clu."

"Hello…Data." He noticed the pinkish hue that colored her cheeks was now a deeper pink. Kevin noticed that their hands were still clasped in one another's and their eyes had yet to unlock.

"Why don't you show DATA the Grid?" Clu nodded and led her outside, a smile still on his face.

Clu had lead Data to the roof top, the entire grid was there for them to see. The city glowed brightly all around them, it was forming so beautifully. Data was in complete awe at everything, her eyes wondered everywhere taking in all her surroundings.

"It's so beautiful," She said softly before looking at Clu, who seemed to become nervous and looked away quickly. Data smiled, she thought Clu was very handsome, and he was very handsome. "I like you Clu," she said as her smile brightened.

He smiled back at her "And…I like you too Data." The pinkish color had returned to her cheeks. Clu reached out and touched her cheeks, softly rubbing where the pink coloring was. He became confused by this; he would defiantly ask Kevin about this later.

"Kevin said you were to be my partner. Did he mean as my assistant?"

Data eyes seemed to laugh as she smiled "No Clu, basically I'm like….your Wife." Now it all made sense to him. Kevin had specifically created Data for him alone.

"My wife," he said softly as he approached her.

Data nodded, "Yes." A small frown shaped itself onto her beautiful face "Does it…does it please you Clu?"

"It does Data," he paused as he looked into her eyes "It does." He watched as her smile returned, he always wanted to see her smiling.

Clu was stunned for a moment when Data placed her lips onto his. He could register what was happening, but one thing was for sure, he liked it. When Data pulled away she giggled at Clu's rather confused look.

"It is a kiss Clu; it is how people show affection towards each other." She said with a bashful smile, Kevin had often spoken to Clu about kisses.

Clu leaned forward and placed his lips against hers; gently pulling her closer to him wrapping his arms around her in the process. As the kiss continued, Clu was quickly learning more about them…and he liked kissing Data. Data's arms wrapped around till her hands rested against his back as they began to pull away. The two separated but didn't part from each other's embrace.

Kevin watched silently from the shadows, a smile was upon his face. Clu held Data close to him as they continued to look out over the forming city. Quietly Kevin slipped away leaving the two in their own little world.

Clu turned his head smiling just in time to see Kevin walking away. His smile slowly faded and turned into a saddened frown. But the frown quickly dissipated when he felt Data lay her head against him, fitting perfectly beneath his chin. The smile slowly returned and his embrace tightened around her.

She was HIS.

* * *

Okay there you have it! The very first chapter! okay Cookies to those who review! =} Please and thank you! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
